Perfecta
by Lna Twilight
Summary: Edward conoce a Bella en la escuela y rápidamente se hacen los mejores amigos. A medida que la amistad avanza, se dan cuenta que la amistad que tiene podría ser algo más. Ambos deciden hacer algo al respecto una noche, para darse cuenta de todo lo que podrían tener.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Historia nueva y fugaz para sacar la creatividad! (: A las lectoras de mis otras historias, les prometo una actualización pronto! :D Inspirada en la canción "Perfecta" de Miranda. (:**

**Disclaimer: La saga pertenece a S. Meyer, la trama es mía (y en parte inspirada por Miranda! :D)**

**Perfecta**

**~ 1~**

- EPOV –

Bajé de mi auto para ver cómo varias personas miraban en una dirección: una antigua camioneta naranja haciendo su camino entre los autos para buscar un lugar. Un lugar que pareció encontrar en el espacio al lado de mi auto.

Saqué mi mochila del auto, cerré la puerta y le puse seguro. Al darme la vuelta, noté a la dueña de la camioneta que estaba a mi lado.

La chica nueva.

Era pequeña, tenía cabello castaño que casi llegaba a su cintura y los ojos cafés más expresivos que haya visto en la vida. Otra cosa que me hizo notarla fue que no tenía la misma preocupación obsesiva de las otras chicas por verse bien a todo momento, a juzgar por sus pantalones de mezclilla y su playera de varios colores.

Comencé a caminar hacia la escuela, cuando la chica pasó corriendo a un lado mío. Observé cómo llegaba con Jasper, mi mejor amigo, y le daba un gran abrazo.

Cuando llegué a su lado, Jasper señaló a la chica a su lado y con una sonrisa me dijo:

–Edward, te presento a mi hermana, Bella.

* * *

**Es corto, lo sé, pero actualizaré a diario (: Eso es lo bueno! Ojalá les guste!**

**Lna~**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo! Esperen otra actualizacion mañana. (recibi una tablet de regalo asi que puedo escribir tecnicamente donde sea wiiii!)**

**Disclaimer: **La saga le pertenece a S. Meyer. La trama es mia (:

**Perfecta**

**~ 2 ~**

—Es un gusto conocerte, Bella

—Igualmente... —hizo un ademán con su mano, recordándome que no le había dicho mi nombre.

—Edward.

—Edward, es un gusto conocerte —me dijo con una sonrisa. En ese jmomento, la campana sonó y todo el mundo inició a moverse—. Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a clases.

Jasper y yo no teníamos la misma clase, así que me despedí de él par dirigirme a mi clase. Fue entonces que noté que Bella iba en la misma dirección que yo.

—Bella, ¿cuál es tu primera clase?

—Literatura.

Sonreí.

— ¿Sabes? Esa es mi primera clase también.

—Eso es genial —soltó un suspiro de alivio—. Tenía nervios de entrar a una clase nueva y desconocida yo sola. Ahora al menos te conozco a ti. —Me sonrió.

Ningun amigo mío estaba en esta clase, y era algo reservado, así que Bella y yo nos sentamos juntos. Aún no llegaba el profesor y todas las personas en el salón la miraban como la nueva novedad de la ciudad. Incluso un par de personas valientes se acercaron a preguntar su nombre, y podía observar que esto le molestaba a Bella.

Durante la hora de Literatura —una clase que, al parecer, Bella y yo entendíamos a la perfección— me dediqué a saber algo más de su vida.

—Dime, Bella —inicié la conversación—, ¿a qué se debe que no hayas iniciado tus clases aquí

junto con Jasper?

—Es algo complicado de explicar. Cuando Jasper y yo éramos niños, mis padres se divorciaron y decidieron quedarse con un hijo cada quien. Mi madre me llevó con ella a Houston y mi padre se quedó aquí con Jazz.

Jasper antes me había contado que sus padres se habían divorciado, pero nunca se me había ocurrido preguntarle por una hermana. Es decir... si eran tan cercanos, vivirían juntos, ¿no? No podía creer que sólo ahora me enteraba de que mi mejor amigo tenía una hermana.

—Eso es algo cruel —comenté.

—Sí, supongo que lo fue. Realmente no se podía esperar mucha reacción de nuestra parte. Éramos pequeños y no sabíamos lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, Decidí independizarme de mi madre y me mudé de vuelta. Estoy muy contenta de volver a vivir con Jasper... y ahora tengo un amigo nuevo —volvió a mostrarme una gran sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quién es? —bromeé.

—Qué gracioso —gruñó y yo solté una pequeña carcajada.

—Sr. Cullen, ¿tiene algo que compartirnos? —la maestra de Literaturs nos lanzó una mirada severa. Yo negué con la cabeza y finalmente dejó de mirarnos. Bella y yo no volvimos a hablar por el resto de la hora.

Pasé el resto de la clase mirándola sin que ella lo notara. Se me había hecho curioso el hecho de que no podía evitar sonreír cuando ella lo hacía. Quizás era simplemente una sonrisa contagiosa... o tal vez yo estaba de buen humor. Tenía una increíble apariencia. De hecho... hasta podría decir que era hermosa...

* * *

**gentes hermosas! Feliz Navidad desde la tablet de la mismísima Lna! (: Actualizaré mañana... promesa! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Feliz dia después de navidad! Recibí visitas asi que no actualicé tan temprano como esperaba. Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos que ha recibido esta historia. Abrazos para todos!**

**Perfecta**

**~3~**

Después de la clase de Literatura, Bella y yo tomamos caminos separados. En la clase antes del almuerzo, pude sentarme con Jasper y nos pusimos a conversar.

—Edward —Jasper dijo mi nombre con preocupación.

— ¡Jasper! —le contesté dramáticamente antes de comenzar a reír. Jasper me dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Idiota —murmuró—. Quería preguntarte algo.

—Dime.

— ¿Cómo viste a Bella en su clase? —me preguntó.

—En verdad... muy bien —después de pensarlo agregué—. Aunque hizo que me llamaran la atención.

Jasper soltó una carcajada. — ¿Bells? ¿Cómo logro que _tú, _alguien tan serio, fueras regañado?

—Me hizo reír —respondí.

Jasper me miró seriamente y por un momento pensé que iba a matarme o algo por el estilo. Seguramente pensaba lo mismo que yo pensé. Yo NUNCA reía, a menos que no tuviera otra opción No era una persona amargada, pero no entendía el humor de algunas personas.

— ¿Te gusta mi hermana? —me preguntó repentinamente. Debo admitir que me dejó confundido por un momento antes de responder.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Parece una chica agradable, pero acabo de conocerla.

—Sabes que existe el amor a primera vista —comentó.

—Quizás exista, pero esas cosas no funcionan en mí. ¿No crees que al menos tendría una novia si tales cosas existieran? —pregunté con sarcasmo. A pesar de que varias chicas parecían estar interesadas, nunca había salido con ellas. Tenía casi 18 años y nunca había tenido una novia.

Jasper iba a decir algo, cuando un par de amigos se acercaron a charlar antes de que llegara el profesor.

— ¡Chicos! ¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Mike cuando se acercó junto con Tyler y Eric.

—Oh, nada —contesté.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Tyler mientras buscaba un tema del cual hablar—. ¿Vieron a la chica nueva? Es muy atractiva.

—Con cuidado, Tyler —gruñó Jasper—. Esa chica es mi hermana y no quiero que pongan sus manos en ella. _Ninguno _de ustedes —dijo eso último con una mirada en mi dirección. Los chicos la notaron de inmediato.

—Eddie —se burló Tyler, sabiendo perfectamente que odiaba que me dijeran así—. ¿Ya intentaste algo con la hermana de Jasper? —Los chicos rieron estúpidamente y solté un bufido.

—Su nombre es Bella —les dije—. Y no, no la quiero de esa forma.

—No sería difícil —Mike habló—. Es decir, siendo honestos, es una chica hermosa. Tendrías que ser un estúpido para no notarlo de inmediato.

Un estúpido. Bueno, tenía que concordar con Mike ahí. Cualquier persona notaría que es hermosa, y ni había nada que Jasper pudiera hacer al respecto. El profesor llegó e inició la clase, así que los chicos se fueron a sus asientos y Jasper y yo no nos dijimos nada más. Cuando terminó la clase, Jasper y yo nos dirigíamos a la cafetería cuando fuimos interceptados. Nos encontramos frente a frente con Alice, la novia de Jasper, y Bella.

— ¡Jazzy! Mira. Me encontré con tu hermana en mi clase de Cálculo —dijo Alice con una voz llena de emoción. Entonces me saludó—. Hola, Edward.

—Hola, Alice.

Aproveché el momento en el que Alice distrajo a Jasper con un "saludo adecuado" para mirar a Bella. Estaba moviéndose de lado a lado con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras miraba el suelo, seguramente avergonzada de ver a su hermano besando a su novia. Me acerqué a ella y toqué su brazo. Sus ojos se encontraron inmediatamente con los míos.

—Hola de nuevo, Bella —le sonreí.

Ella soltó una risa. —Hola de nuevo, Edward.

Escuchamos un carraspeo y nos encontramos con Jasper, quien nos miraba fijamente. Señaló la cafetería.

—Vamos, hay que comer algo.


	4. Chapter 4

Perfecta

~4~

Bella había conocido al resto de nuestro 'grupo' cuando llegamos a la mesa donde siempre nos sentábamos. Emmett, mi primo, y su novia Rosalie. Las tres chicas —Rose, Alice y Bella— se apropiaron de una parte de la mesa donde almorzábamos. Declararon que esa parte era "zona de chicas" y que teníamos completamente prohibido sentarnos en esa zona. Todos soltamos una buena carcajada por eso.

Las chicas estaban en lo suyo, dejando que nosotros pasáramos el almuerzo hablando de autos y deportes… o al menos eso pensé.

—Rayos, Jazz. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías una hermana? Somos tus mejores amigos —dijo Emmett con expresión ofendida.

—Bueno, no esperaba que viniera. Yo también estaba sorprendido. Planeaba decirles… algún día —Jasper se defendió.

—Supongo que está bien. Me agrada.

—A mí también —comenté.

—Claro que sí —murmuró Jasper con el ceño fruncido—. A ti también te _agrada_ mi hermana.

— ¿Ahora cuál es tu problema con las indirectas? No he hecho nada malo —pregunté molesto. Jasper era mi mejor amigo, pero no podía comprender por qué estaba molesto conmigo.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —Emmett preguntó confundido. Miré a las chicas, asegurándome de que no estuvieran escuchándonos antes de responder.

—Aquí, Jasper piensa que me gusta su hermana, sólo porque comenté que me hizo reír.

—Bueno, si lo piensas, eso sí es algo raro de ver —comentó Emmett.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No estoy tan mal, ¿o sí? No soy un amargado, simplemente no todo me parece gracioso, como a _otras_ personas —dije con énfasis mirándolo. Emmett se rió antes de contraatacar.

—Y por eso mismo es increíble que ella te haya hecho reír. Honestamente, no tiene cara de comediante. No puede contar tan buenas bromas.

— ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de eso? —pidió Jasper con molestia—. De acuerdo, si dices que Bella no te gusta, te creeré, pero al menos promete que si llegara a gustarte, me lo dirás de inmediato.

—Jasper, sabes que…

—Vamos, amigo, hazme el favor.

Suspiré. No tenía caso.

—Lo prometo, está bien.

—Yo también lo prometo, _Jazzy_ —dijo dulcemente Emmett. Los dos lo miramos incrédulamente.

—Tú tienes a Rose —mencionó Jasper con la ceja alzada—. ¿Qué acaso ella no te basta?

Emmett no tuvo tiempo de defenderse o responder. Parece que, después de todo, las chicas habían comenzado a escuchar la conversación en algún momento. Rosalie se veía furiosa.

—Sí, Emmett, ¿qué acaso yo no te basto? —espetó.

—Rose, cariño, ya sabes que yo…

—Mejor ni lo digas, McCarthy.

Rosalie se levantó de la mesa e hizo una salida escandalosa de la cafetería. Jasper y yo nos reímos de su cara de horror. Él nos miró con reproche.

—Esto es su culpa, idiotas.

Después, él también se levantó y fue detrás de su novia. Alice y Bella se unieron a las risas después de eso.

— ¿Siempre pasan cosas así? —preguntó Bella.

—Oh, Bella, el día nunca es aburrido con nosotros —le respondió Alice, guiñándole un ojo.


End file.
